


Mrs. Cake's Errands

by DraceDomino



Series: Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnant Sex, Slutty Character, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Mrs. Cake loves her husband unconditionally, but he's never been able to completely satisfy her. Thankfully, the rest of the town is eager to chip in and help. Enjoy an adventure with Mrs. Cake as she makes her daily rounds, fucking everyone from Pinkie Pie to some of the Crystal Prep gang to Pixel Pizzaz!This is a companion story to Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle. It's a stand-alone that exists in the same continuity, but is not part of that particular story.





	

Mrs. Cake’s Errands  
Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle Side Story 01  
-By Drace Domino

Sugarcube Corner was a frequent stop for students at Canterlot High. The best pastries and particularly sweet coffee were a constant requirement for most young people headed off to class, and the Cakes had always treated the students with kindness and consideration. It was the sort of place where someone could go even if they were just a little short on cash, and usually Mr. Cake would let them walk out with something from the day old pile without having to offer anything more than a smile. For some students it was a place to hang out and make their plans for the weekend, and for others it was a reliable stop on their way to doing big, big, things. And for Pinkie Pie, it was a place to work...and a place to have more than just a little bit of fun.

“Golly, Mrs. Cake, you’re tighter than usual!” The young woman giggled, and thrust her hips forward as she felt her cock squeezed by Mrs. Cake’s lovely pussy. Her hands moved out to caress up and down over the older woman’s pregnant stomach, and she licked her lips hungrily while she rolled her hips from side to side to enjoy the other woman’s affections. The two of them were sheltered away in one of the storage rooms in Sugarcube Corner, and as such the quarters were cramped and tight. Not that it particularly mattered considering how close they were, with Pinkie standing up and the pregnant Mrs. Cake sitting half against a crate of cupcake frosting, her legs lifted and wrapped around Pinkie’s waist. The older woman gave a soft laugh as she held onto Pinkie’s shoulders, squeezing tight as she bucked back into her young lover’s length.

“I’m just happy we could spend some time together, Pinkie!” She beamed, her pussy drawn tight and hungry over Pinkie’s length. “It feels like it’s been ages since we got a chance to ‘sort the frostings’ back here!” It was their code when they were around Mr. Cake; a subtle way for Mrs. Cake to ask for Pinkie to come back and fuck her while her husband watched the store. Pinkie was always eager and ready to take the older woman up on the request, though lately she hadn’t been around quite so much as usual.

“Sorry about that, Mrs. Cake! Summer’s been a little crazy, annnnd I’ve been in this contest? It’s...uh…” She giggled, letting her palms rest over Cup Cake’s pregnant belly. “Well, it’s complicated. I’ll explain it later!” The two shared a smile as Pinkie picked up the pace, and together they filled the storage room with the sound of lust and the dense, thick scent of their union.

Squeezed there within the storage cabinet Pinkie was wearing her skirt around her ankles; still fully dressed from the waist up. Mrs. Cake was in a similar state of mostly clothed interaction, though in her case her dress and apron had been pulled further up along her body. It was enough to leave her pussy exposed and even beyond, the garment moved forward so she could pin it in between her swollen breasts and her stretched stomach. As Pinkie gave her thrust after thrust both women could watch Cup Cake’s swollen blue belly swing back and forth, and every time Pinkie’s fingers caressed over the mass it was enough to send both of them into little trembles of delight. Mrs. Cake was nearly seven months pregnant with twins now, and it hadn’t slowed her down a bit...she was every bit the whore she always was, much to the delight of Pinkie Pie.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see when you have your babies!” Pinkie giggled, licking her lips as she gave the older woman a few more thrusts. She was close now; her pink member throbbing and aching and her heavy sack swinging forward with every thrust. “I get first dibs on fucking you after you have them! I mean, so long as neither of these ones come out pink!”

“Oh sweetheart, I couldn’t even guess whose these are.” Mrs. Cake just chuckled a bit, and closed her hands over Pinkie’s own as they caressed her stomach together. “They very well could be yours. Or Big Mac’s. Or Fluttershy’s. Or...well…” She paused, and gave a sudden and delightful laugh. “...almost anyone’s!”

Pinkie merely giggled with excitement, and kept her heavy thrusting going. When she started to get near her peak she had the insight to slip a hand into one of her shirt pockets, pulling free her cell phone and quickly switching it to the camera. At the very last minute, with sweat lining her brow and pleasure starting to overcome her, she aimed the camera forward and spoke up in a joyful voice.

“Say frosting, Mrs. Cake!” She grinned wide, and as the camera began to snap picture after picture Mrs. Cake lifted her hands to throw Pinkie a pair of double peace signs, smiling wide as she did so.

“Frostiiiiiiing!” The older woman practically cheered, just as Pinkie gave her exactly that. Her thrashing pink unit pulled out of Mrs. Cake’s pussy in that same second, and the deeply colored tip began to spasm and release with wave after wave of thick white cream. She hadn’t gotten a chance to fuck her pregnant employer in quite some time, and as a result what followed next was quite a copious load for the older woman. As Pinkie released she took picture after picture, catching some of her cum mid-air in the brief seconds before it splashed down on Mrs. Cake. The biggest target was Mrs. Cake’s pregnant belly, smeared with threads of white cum from the base to the edge, drawing big white streaks over her flesh. Some of it went further with higher aspirations, splashing against Mrs. Cake’s smile and darting along the bridge of her nose. Some of the pictures Pinkie rapidly took captured the moment perfectly, with Mrs. Cake’s large smile splattered with white cum across the center of her lips, and another catching the exact same moment that she licked her tongue forward and tasted it. After a few brief seconds of heavy pumping and release Pinkie allowed her cock to rest right on top of Mrs. Cake’s belly, and she breathed out happily as she shuddered in excitement.

“W...Whew!” She giggled, and flicked through the pictures on her phone. “The girls are gonna love these! Twilight’s gonna be so jealous she wasn’t here! She just loves cum! Okay, now do me!” With that, Pinkie Pie flipped the phone towards Mrs. Cake and almost immediately loomed down, dropping her face forward and getting right to work.

“Okay, okay! Slow down, Pinkie, that tickles!” Mrs. Cake could only laugh; her legs still held up and spread while her hands fumbled at the phone. Before too long she managed to twist it forward and aim it towards her stomach, just in time to get a few shots of Pinkie Pie hungrily slurping up her own cream. The camera rang out again and again as Mrs. Cake snapped a few candid pictures of Pinkie Pie; her tongue trailing out from a wide smile as she slurped lines of cum away from Mrs. Cake’s pregnant belly. She was licking in wide and diligent swipes and had every intention of cleaning up the other woman’s stretched belly, smiling the entire time for the benefit of the camera. She let her tongue pad from side to side and even dropped down to give a few tiny flicks against Mrs. Cake’s hood; still sensitive from the older woman’s own thrashing, intense orgasms. Though the two had only been in the frosting cabinet for a few minutes, they had already enjoyed quite a few moments of wild release and the room was heavy with their scent. It wasn’t even the first load that Pinkie had released since they had emerged, and now the pink-haired young woman dropped herself down even lower, sealing her mouth around Mrs. Cake’s cream-filled pussy. Her lips pursed and she slurped in a hungry gulp, making the older woman shudder as she snapped another quick picture of the younger woman.

“Oohhh! Pinkie!” The pictures she took in that moment weren’t quite as candid considering she couldn’t see Pinkie’s mouth past her pregnant belly, but the tuft of pink hair looming from behind it was still a testament to what was going on. When she felt that warm cum coaxed out of her pussy by Pinkie’s tongue the older woman gave a shudder of delight, and moaned almost loud enough for her voice to carry past the door of the frosting cabinet. “Whew! T...That’s enough, dear! I have a lot of errands to run today, after all!”

“Hehehe, okay!” Pinkie Pie just beamed as she hopped back up to her feet, and took her phone back with a smile. She even swiped a hand out to let a finger trail past the cum on Mrs. Cake’s face, sweeping it to her lips and helping her in gobbling it down. “Guess I better get to work myself, then. Have fun running your errands today, Mrs. Cake!”

The older woman simply sighed contently, slurping the cum from Pinkie’s offered finger as her legs finally started to lower. Soon she was on her feet once more and she pulled her dress down her body, smoothing it across her pregnant stomach and smoothing out her hair. By the time she left the frosting cabinet alongside Pinkie Pie it was hard to tell just what they had been doing; so long as nobody walked into the room and picked up the stench of sex and sweat. And considering the fact that the only person that ever stepped in there was the oblivious Mrs. Cake, they were quite safe indeed.

Mrs. Cake stepped out of the closet and gave a satisfied smile, ready to face and fuck the day ahead of her. She was one of the town’s biggest sluts, and she was about to run her errands.

Pregnancy hadn’t slowed her down one little bit.

 

It was with a fond kiss to Mr. Cake’s cheek that Mrs. Cake left that morning, along with an affectionate hug and a promise to be back before dinner. In truth she was always overwhelmingly affectionate with her husband, eager to caress and stroke him in the sweetest of ways, and always speaking of him in glowing terms. No one that witnessed the two interact would ever refuse that she loved her husband with every last bit of her heart, and in truth Mrs. Cake did indeed feel that strongly for him. They were saccharin and sweet when they were near each other, so much so that a lot of the students of CHS couldn’t bear their baby talk and their cute pet names for one another. There was a lot of love there, and there was no doubt that the babies that Mrs. Cake would have in a few months would grow up in a very doting and caring household.

That said...she was still an enormous slut. She had been that way when she had met Mr. Cake, and it was perhaps his naive and loving nature that had drawn her to him in the first place. And while Mr. Cake had remained completely unaware of everything his wife had done for years now, she nonetheless loved him unconditionally. For the beautiful older woman that ran Sugarcube Corner sex and love were two entirely different things, and she proved that on a daily basis. Her husband would never find out about the things that she did and neither would she ever resent him for the fact that he never quite satisfied her in the bedroom; she was able to get what she needed elsewhere in the city. It was a unique relationship that worked well for the two of them...even if one of them had no idea about it. It had worked for a long time, from the day that Mrs. Cake was gangbanged while “getting ice” at the hotel during their honeymoon, to the fact that Pinkie Pie had released more “frosting” in that cabinet than they had ever purchased and stored there.

And when Mrs. Cake stepped out of Sugarcube Corner that morning, half of her errands were for the business and the other half were for herself. She trailed through the city with a smile on her features, her dress flowing around her without any hint of what had just taken place in the frosting cabinet. Even her dull pink panties had been pulled neatly into place, with only a little bit of Pinkie’s cum leaking to the inside while she walked. As Mrs. Cake trailed through the city she fondly waved to friends and let more than just a few people stop to hold a hand against her belly, waiting until they felt one of the babies kick. And all the while she heard the same things, words that only reaffirmed for her that she was living a truly happy life.

“You’ll be such a good Mom! And Mr. Cake will be a great father!” She agreed with that statement one hundred percent.

“I think the food at Sugarcube Corner is getting even better! I had a muffin there yesterday that was amazing!” Again she agreed, and took pride in the business she and her husband had built.

“Excuse me, ma’am-” It was the voice of someone she had never met before; a tall and handsome young man that was likely visiting from out of town. “-I just have to say...you’re gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pregnant woman look as amazing as you.”

Sure, it was forward of him...but that didn’t stop Mrs. Cake from thanking the young man, taking him by the hand, and giving him a sloppy blowjob in one of the back alleys of the city. Crouching there, sucking on a thick hard cock, her head was left swimming in the happiness of her day to day life. She had the perfect husband, she’d soon have the perfect children, and she had the perfect hobby...a hobby filled with lust, hunger, and pure, unbridled delight.

When the young man came squarely against her tongue and she gobbled up every last drop of his cream she pulled herself up to her feet, patted him on the shoulder, and thanked him for the treat. He was after all just an appetizer for her morning adventures; just like her session with Pinkie in the frosting cabinet had been the very start of her day. Pinkie Pie was like a cup of sweetened coffee in the morning; the perfect thing to wake her up and get her ready for her day. The load the young man in the alley had given her was like a light breakfast, a sweet mouthful for her to gulp down. And after coffee, after breakfast, there came a very important step to her day: brunch.

 

Brunch came in the form of two students that didn’t go to CHS; Jet Set and Indigo Zap. The two students from Crystal Prep had been frequent customers of Sugarcube Corner for some time now, thanks in part to the monthly visits that Mrs. Cake made to their school for a delivery of treats. Crystal Prep didn’t have much in the way of sweet things; after all, and when a pleasingly round older woman dropped by with some it was worth taking notice of. The first time that Jet Set and Indigo Zap had encountered Mrs. Cake they had known fully that they’d share a very specific and enjoyable relationship with her, and that much was being demonstrated in the backseat of Indigo’s car by the time noon rolled around.

“Fuck, Jet! She knows how to eat a pussy!” Indigo was hissing through her teeth, pulling at the back of Mrs. Cake’s head. The young woman’s cream colored legs were lifted up and she pressed her back hard against the side window, shuddering as she gazed down at the mop of pink hair hiding underneath the edge of her skirt. Indigo herself was still fully dressed save for the thin panties that Mrs. Cake had pulled aside, but the older woman had been stripped completely bare, bracing on her knees sideways on the backseat. While she licked and suckled against Indigo’s folds Jet Set; a smart looking young man with a surprisingly big cock, was fucking the older woman from behind. With the two young lovers essentially sharing Mrs. Cake, their mutual smiles were offered up with a measured bit of enjoyment. Indigo was enthusiastic; smiling wide and drawing her fingers deep into Mrs. Cake’s hair as she rocked her pussy forward against the older woman’s tongue. “That’s it! Yeah, lick it, you old whore!”

Mrs. Cake did exactly as she was told, and moaned around the folds offered up to her. Her knees dug in against the backseat of the car and she could feel her pregnant belly squeezed gently into it; it was already a tight fit between the three of them even if the middle part of their party wasn’t carrying twins. It only made it so that the three of them had to be even closer, that Indigo’s legs reached a point where Jet could help hold them up, and a point where Mrs. Cake felt absolutely sandwiched in between them. As Jet drove back and forth with his thick gray cock he released one of Indigo’s ankles long enough to press his hand overtop the back of Mrs. Cake’s head, mirroring his friend’s actions to force the older woman to suck her deeper and harder. More moans from the pastry chef, and her pussy tightened considerably on Jet’s eager prick.

“Remember Mrs. Cake,” Jet began with a grin, and even clapped his free hand on a harsh slap across Mrs. Cake’s ass. “Since we’re both on the student council we can put an end to Crystal Prep’s Sugarcube Corner orders in a heartbeat! And if you don’t want to see that happen, you’ll make sure you do everything we want!” It was an empty threat. Nobody would miss the presence of Sugarcube Corner at Crystal Prep more than Indigo and Zap; between the sweet confections the older woman delivered and the fact that she was always so eager to be fucked. But the thrill of the threat, the way that Indigo’s cheeks flushed with dominant glee and Mrs. Cake moaned in pure submission made it worthwhile to say.

“I can’t believe I forgot my strap on!” Indigo grunted, and shoved her hips forward with a sudden burst, grinding her pussy in a long wet line across Mrs. Cake’s face. “I was really hoping we could fuck both her holes again this time! It was awesome when I had her ass!”

“Next time.” Jet comforted his friend with a kind smile, all while thrusting forward into Mrs. Cake’s inviting cunt with a building vigor. “After all, she’ll be back again in a week. Won’t you, Mrs. Cake?”

It was hard to hear for certain around a mouthful of Indigo Zap’s pussy, but it was a given that Mrs. Cake agreed. Together the two students from CHS’s rival school continued to use the older woman, sharing a thick cock and a tasty pussy for the older woman to enjoy. As they claimed her their dominant streak continued, with more hands shoved into Mrs. Cake’s hair and a few extra slaps crossing over her ass. Neither Jet nor Indigo broke from the belief that Crystal Prep students were demanding and crass, and in the heat of the moment that was exactly what Mrs. Cake desired. To be used by those two cocky teenagers, to be fucked and claimed and made to suck anything they put in front of them...it was just the sort of debased delight that she relished in. When Jet finally came inside of Mrs. Cake’s pussy she found her own thrashing orgasm right then and there, and even as his length pumped her full with cum she started to squirt against his lap. A burst of nectar slathered his gray body and soaked the car seat underneath them, something that Indigo would’ve complained about if it didn’t happen damn near every time Mrs. Cake joined them.

After all, Daddy would always pay for new upholstery to get that “recently fucked MILF” smell out.

Mrs. Cake, naked in the backseat and layered with a sheen of joyful sweat, absolutely shivered in pleasure as Jet scooped her up and pulled her into a new position. He sat the older woman squarely in the center of the seat, and there his cum drizzled out of her pussy to the fabric below while he offered his still-wet cock up to her mouth. Mrs. Cake didn’t hesitate to take that thick member into her lips, and though her cheeks were still glistening with Indigo’s own release she was clearly ready for more. Indigo Zap pulled herself forward to kneel beside the mess of the two, and a hand dropped down to give Mrs. Cake’s raw, filled pussy a few quick, sudden slaps. Each one sent the older woman to gasping around a mouthful of cock; her cunt still raw from her most recent orgasm, and after giving her a few little slaps Indigo finally hooked her fingers inside her cunt and scooped out some of that heavy cream.

“Fuck, you filled her up so much…” Indigo whispered, pulling out two digits that were absolutely covered. Mrs. Cake was only given half a chance to glance at Indigo’s fingers covered in cream before Indigo moved them forward, swiping them over the curvy blue woman’s cheeks. Proof of her sluttiness, proof of how lewd she was being Mr. Cake’s back. Once she had smeared the cum on Mrs. Cake’s cheek Indigo leaned in and licked it right off; claiming Jet’s cum from the older woman’s face in a smooth, flat strike with her tongue. There she claimed Jet’s own flavor mixed with the sweat of the pregnant woman, and once she swallowed it down she shuddered and gave a hungry whisper to the pair, in particular to Mrs. Cake herself. “...such a hot bitch. I’m going to buy an even bigger strap on for next time, Cake. I’m going to make you howl on his cock while I fuck you with it.”

Mrs. Cake; with her naked pregnant belly jiggling, simply smiled around the mouthful of cock she was offered. Brunch was going well, and she knew from experience those teenagers were definitely the sort that could go for a while. She kept one eye on the time; however, for they were already rapidly approaching lunchtime, and she had an arrangement coming up that she simply couldn’t miss.

Busy, busy busy. Such was life for the biggest pregnant slut in town.

 

Jet and Indigo were certainly disappointed when Mrs. Cake told them she had to leave after only an hour, but that had still been enough time for Jet to give her three loads to soak up or swallow and for Indigo to have at least four thrashing climaxes of her own. They had let the older woman go on the promise that next week she’d give them a full two hours...and that she’d bring them a free dozen cupcakes for them to enjoy after the marathon. She was eager to agree, never one to turn down the request of a pair of virile teenagers for pussy or for sweets. But as soon as she got dressed within the backseat of Indigo’s car Mrs. Cake was off once more, stepping out and making her way to her next destination. 

Mrs. Cake’s next stop on her slutty tour around town was one of her personal favorites; a spot where anonymous sex was taken to a whole new level and the pregnant pastry chef could truly let herself unwind. It was in a small coffee shop not too much unlike Sugarcube Corner, run by a pair of understanding folks that were happy to help Mrs. Cake indulge in her primal passions while making a little money on the side. It was in that coffee shop that someone could drop a few extra dollars to visit the back room, where two closets sat side by side with only a hole in between them. It was there, behind a locked door and stripped fully down once more, that Mrs. Cake indulged in her favorite lunchtime activity. Working a glory hole for almost two hours straight.

“Mmm! I always get so hungry around this time!” Mrs. Cake beamed, just as the first cock of the afternoon slipped through the adjacent hole. She quickly moved a hand up and wrapped her smooth blue fingers around the shaft, giving it a tiny squeeze before lunging her mouth forward. Well-trained and well-practiced lips and a tongue worked over the very first length she was offered, sucking and slurping happily as she rested on her knees against a comfortable pillow. She used one hand to hold that anonymous shaft while the other was lowered to support her pregnant tummy, keeping it balanced while Mommy slurped up and down that lovely length. Drool fell from her mouth and glazed off that slippery cock only to fall against the shelf of her pregnant stomach, a goo that she readily scooped into her fingers and rubbed back and forth, rubbing it into her skin to make her feel even more wet, slutty, and raw. There in the back room of that rival coffee shop Mrs. Cake could indulge herself in some of her most depraved moments, and she was eager to do just that. She’d drink cum, have it fill her pussy and her ass, and if all went well by the time she left she’d be almost completely satisfied.

Or at least close enough that her final stop would help her get there.

The first cock of the afternoon gave her a hefty dose of cum, and she sealed her lips around it to drink down swallow after swallow of cream. She had already drank up a bit of Pinkie Pie’s and a hefty mouthful of Jet Set’s cum earlier that day but there was never really an end to her hunger; she could eagerly suck down more and more white goo and never feel full. Just like the frosting at Sugarcube Corner, it was so good she could never have enough...and she was always sneaking tastes of it behind her husband’s back. When that first cock pulled out she was left wiping her lips and blushing happily, and she was thankful for the fact that she didn’t have to wait long for the next customer.

The folks that ran the coffee shop made good money off of their mutual friend in the back room, but Mrs. Cake didn’t particularly mind. Every dollar that she earned for the two was her way of saying thanks for providing her a place to enjoy cock after cock almost every afternoon, and she’d serve each one with a wide and appreciative smile. She hadn’t stopped working the glory hole through all those long months of pregnancy, and while some might be surprised to find the future mother of twins gobbling down all their cum Mrs. Cake’s hunger only seemed to be growing. She started sucking cock number two with an eager desire rushing inside of her, slurping and licking and moaning in delight. She worked against it fast and hard, pumping him with a steady press of her hand back and forth while her mouth remained sealed on the tip. When his time to cum came she allowed her mouth to fall off of it for a very specific purpose, her eyes lighting up and her chest leaning back to give him a place to squirt.

Pump, pump, pump, all to a series of happy moans from the pregnant woman. She watched with a wide smile as her second visitor fired threads of cum all over her breasts; larger than they were before her pregnancy started to settle in. She could feel the warm white coat her orbs and slither over her stiffened nipples, all before slowly moving to glide down across her belly. It’d be a shame that it was a load she couldn’t swallow down but the fun of having it all over her breasts was a joy in and of itself, so much so that Mrs. Cake gave a delighted giggle before kissing the tip of the second cock in appreciation.

“You decorated those cupcakes wonderfully! Come again soon!” She chimed up merrilly, and began rocking back and forth in anticipation of her next lucky visitor. Soon another cock was stuffed through the hole, and then another, and even another still...a constant stream of lengths offered up for her affections, each one given the personal Mrs. Cup Cake treatment.

Each cock that appeared was given a happy blowjob or even more; at several points the woman stood up and lined her ass against the wall, making sure that the next cock that slid inside would go straight into her pussy. She was fucked raw and bare through the glory hole almost every single day, and over the course of the past few weeks there had been cocks that had shoved inside of her and released within before she had even seen what they looked like. It was the perfect blend of anonymous sluttiness and primal delight for the older woman, a stark contrast to the overwhelming sweetness that she showed Mrs. Cake. She had such moments that afternoon, bracing her hands on the far wall and stretching herself wide, relishing as three consecutive paying customers fucked her through the hole in the wall right into an increasingly wet and full cunt. Her cum-covered breasts swung back and forth and her pregnant stomach trembled each time she was filled, and just like the loads she had swallowed there was never quite enough. Cum splattered on the inside of her thighs, drooling down so far as to mark her knees and strike the pillow underneath her. When the fourth cock in the line came Mrs. Cake decided to give her tender pussy a rest, and instead guided it squarely for her ass.

She howled as he fucked her; so loud and deep that the rest of the coffee shop almost certainly heard it. She savored the feeling of that stiff prick in her ass and she slid one hand underneath her own pussy, scooping fingers into the hole to drag out a palmful of cum. When she pulled it back out her eyes were shining at the white glaze resting there, and she eagerly drug her tongue through the mess and swallowed it up. A cocktail of three different strangers’ cum brewed within her pussy...a perfect lunchtime treat if there ever was one.

The cock in her ass flared and squirted much like the ones that came before, and just like before she giggled and accepted it with great delight. Every step the woman took was filled with squishy sensations in her pussy and her ass, and every time she licked her lips she could taste the flavor of cream. Just like one of her citywide famous pastries, Mrs. Cake was always best when she was filled or covered with frosting.

It went on for two full hours, and Mrs. Cake lost track of the amount of cocks she had enjoyed during that time. While it lacked the personal intimacy of time with Pinkie Pie in the frosting cabinet or the taste of pussy like her time with Jet and Indigo, there was still something grand and thrilling about being the blatant fuckslut whore for so many wonderful strangers. Each one had arrived and given her everything they could, ready to fuck any hole that she presented to them. She had swallowed up so much cum that her belly was full and warm, and by the time she slid her panties back on her thighs were practically painted white. When she stepped out of the glory hole fully dressed and looking as innocent as ever each step she took was marked with a shudder of delight; the feeling of cum still rocking deep inside of her holes. A reminder with every motion that she was a cheating pregnant slut that enjoyed her work.

The only thing Mrs. Cake didn’t do at the coffee shop was purchase one of their pastries. That; after all, would’ve been a betrayal to her husband. Instead, she carried her cum-filled body forward, eager for the final stop on her tour. It was always the most intense...the most thrilling. The most depraved.

There was nobody Mrs. Cake knew that was more of a deranged pervert than Pixel Pizzaz.

 

“Where are your friends, dear?” Mrs. Cake asked of the teenager that afternoon, just as she was led into Pixel’s bedroom. “Are Violet and Photo Finish joining us?” Pixel Pizzaz, a girl with sweepingly large blue pigtails and a permanent pouty look on pale yellow features, simply gave a little scoff as she led the way.

“Violet is with her stupid parents, and Photo Finish is doing a stupid shoot.” The girl rolled her eyes, and pressed a hand against the door leading to her bedroom. “I guess the plus side is that you’re gonna get everything all to yourself. And here he is…” Mrs. Cake could barely wait as she saw the door open up, her eyes growing larger and larger as her excitement built. She was already on the edge of her seat with anticipation; Pixel Pizzaz had a way of pushing her admittedly difficult to stretch boundaries. Over the course of just a few short months Pixel had made her do things that she had only dreamt of in the past, and it was only a few weeks ago that the cocky young woman had opened Mrs. Cake up to a new type of pleasure. For sitting there in the middle of Pixel Pizzaz’s bed, gazing at the door with a curious expression on its maw, was a full size dog.

It was Pixel’s own hound; one she had since he was a puppy, and as soon as the beast saw Mrs. Cake his tail instantly started to wag. He knew full well what the arrival of that pregnant woman meant, and immediately hopped up to his feet and rushed over to the pair. Pixel Pizzaz caught her beast with a smile but still he loomed towards Mrs. Cake, pawing and licking at her as she giggled in delight.

“Whew! Such a good boy! Sure do love attention, don’t you?” Mrs. Cake giggled, and scratched the hound underneath the chin. Her free hand slid into one of her pockets and pulled free a freshly baked treat; crafted just for him that very morning and fresh from their oven. “Here you go, Brutus, just for you!” Brutus, without hesitation scarfed down the treat and continued to press forward.

“My dad will be home in an hour and a half.” Pixel Pizzaz spoke up, looking to the older woman with an arched brow. She gestured towards the bed as her arms looped around Brutus, keeping him in check so Mrs. Cake could pull away and get ready. “So let’s make it quick, Cake. I’ll have to put my sheets through the laundry once you’re done...I almost got caught because of the mess you made last time.”

Mrs. Cake just giggled at that, and nodded eagerly as she moved to comply. Once more the pastry chef’s clothes came off her frame; a dress pulled wide over her head, a pink bra and panties removed and stepped free of. The cum that the glory hole had given her was still sitting in her pussy by the time she moved to brace herself on the bed, crawling on all fours and presenting herself at the edge of it. She knew the perfect place to kneel so that Brutus could get to her, with just enough space at her head in case Pixel Pizzaz wanted her pussy eaten. It wasn’t the first time she had been there to enjoy the dog’s throbbing length, and by this point she was becoming something of an expert. Pixel Pizzaz, unable to reliably hold Brutus back finally allowed the beast to rush forward, and he made a beeline for the woman he was coming to know as his bitch.

A gasp rose from Mrs. Cake’s throat as she felt his tongue meet against her pussy, slurping up and down hungrily as he got a good taste and a nice, long scent of the woman’s arousal. Hanging underneath his powerful gray frame was a throbbing red length already excited; thick and heavy and knowing that it would soon have a warm spot to enjoy. While Pixel Pizzaz moved over to kneel at the side of the bed Brutus finally hopped up on the edge, and with a sudden push forward let his paws drop on the sides of Mrs. Cake’s shoulders.

“Oof! Easy, dear! It’s been a long day!” Mrs. Cake giggled teasingly, looking back at the happy maw of the hound. It had indeed been a long day for her...but not so long she couldn’t take the time out to be properly dogfucked. Brutus was already thrusting but his aim was completely off; his red length brushing past Mrs. Cake’s thighs or against her rear, but never quite hitting the mark. Pixel Pizzaz was close at hand; however, and her fingers gripped around her dog’s length as she spoke up with a teasing voice all her own.

“He always has trouble with this part.” She mused, and flicked one of her blue pigtails over a shoulder. “You should see him trying to get inside Photo Finish’s ass. It’s so tight it takes both me and Violet to get him in.” Mrs. Cake likely would’ve responded to that, but when she parted her lips to do so Pixel managed to get that dogcock right to the proper entrance. Her pussy felt the press of a thick red length, and her muscles tightened up in an almost instant shockwave of pleasure. Her cheeks darkened and her pregnant belly settled against the bed, her fingers tightening on the sheets and her legs spreading wide. It was time for her most depraved moment of the day, a moment she needed if she was going to go home to Mr. Cake as a fully satisfied woman. It took far more than just one cock to make sure Mrs. Cake got a good night’s sleep, and sometimes it took far more than mere human cocks to do it.

And when Brutus shoved his member inside, she howled much like any proper bitch would. The pregnant pastry chef threw her head back and gave a cry of delight as Brutus started to fuck into her, his throbbing red length shoving in and out with heavy thrusts that had a thick, wet sound to them. The cum that already filled her hole made the pressure easier for Brutus to rut into, and each time he launched his lap against the back of Mrs. Cake’s ass he was able to squeeze the entirety of his cock inside of her. Each thrust took him deep to her core and made the older woman go mad with happiness; from the slippery and unique shape of his cock to the massive paws against her shoulders, it was hard to feel like any more of a wicked slut than when she was being fucked by Pixel Pizzaz’s dog.

Although, when Pixel herself sat in front of Mrs. Cake and offered up her pussy...it was definitely the icing on the cake. Mrs. Cake didn’t even hesitate and she lapped at the woman’s pussy much like any proper breeding bitch would, slurping and sucking and making noises of prime contentment as she did so. Her mouth had pleased so many cocks that day that the presence of cum inside of Pixel came as a somewhat familiar flavor, and as the white leaked out of the young woman Mrs. Cake looked up at her, an eye arched as she licked the cream from her lips.

“Were you just fuc--ahhh!” She gasped, as Brutus shoved his dog length deeper into her hole. “Were you just fucked, dear? This pussy has a cream filling to enjoy!”

“I said my dad would be home in an hour and a half.” Pixel Pizzaz responded with a smirk, quirking a brow as she bumped her hips up into the woman’s eager mouth. “I didn’t say when he left.”

Mrs. Cake, fully embracing the madness of Pixel Pizzaz, simply chuckled and went right back to work. Drinking a father’s cum from his daughter’s pussy, claimed by the family dog, all while seven months pregnant?

There was no one...no one for miles within Canterlot High School that was a bigger, more depraved slut than Mrs. Cake. As Brutus kept fucking the older woman moaned in eager delight, drinking up taste after taste of Pixel’s cream-filled cunt while she was claimed. When the hound reached near his peak his member swelled and a familiar knot built against the inside of her pussy, making her groan and swell and rock her hips back even harder. The knot itself made her toes curl and her thighs twitch from the strain, but she knew it was a precursor to a truly wonderful moment. The sudden rush of cum, a flood of white dog cream straight into her entrance...she simply screamed in abject delight to the pussy of Pixel Pizzaz, so loud and so joyfully that it sent the young woman into her own thrashing climax.

And for the moment the three remained in place; the naked pastry chef dripping dog cum out of her entrance, Brutus still hooked within her by the knot. Pixel Pizzaz let a hand drop down to Mrs. Cake’s hair to fondly pet back and forth, and when she finally spoke up again it was with a coy and teasing look, a brow arching as she gazed at the older woman.

“...done earlier than usual.” She mused, and licked her lips. “How about you squeeze out some of Brutus’ cum and head downstairs and bake me a fucking cake?”

Mrs. Cake, with a dreamy look in her eyes, simply nodded shuddered as she felt Brutus’ knot start to pull free of her cunt.

“H...Happy to, dear.” She murmured contently, and took one more slurp of Pixel’s cum-filled pussy. “So long as I can come back again tomorrow.”

 

Whether it was Pinkie Pie and her surprising cock, the students of Crystal Prep that used her as a fucktoy, the anonymous cocks of the coffee shop glory hole, or Pixel Pizzaz and her dog...Mrs. Cake had spent the entire day filled and fucked and completely happy. By the time she made her way back home; looking just as fresh and happy as ever, she was satisfied for another evening. Over the past ten hours she had enjoyed a life of pure slutty bliss, and she knew tomorrow she’d have a day just like it ahead of her.

There were so many outlets in town for Mrs. Cake to prove what a whore she was. Principal Celestia had a standing invitation for her to drop in anytime to see how well her pregnant belly held up underneath candle wax. Fluttershy, so sweet and innocent, had already offered to take her to get her nipples and hood pierced one day...but only if Mrs. Cake sucked her cock while it was done. And even Ms. Cinch, the stern and harsh ruler of Crystal Prep was known to drop by Sugarcube Corner from time to time, for the sole purpose of pulling her into the back room and riding her face.

Why else would Crystal Prep ever humor all those sweets within their halls?

There was seemingly no end to the people in town that enjoyed Mrs. Cake, arguably even more than the people that enjoyed the fine confections and treats at their shop. But the sweetest thing of all was the moment when Mrs. Cake would come home, give her husband a tender kiss on the cheek, and fall right back into her gushy baby talk. She’d fawn over him, call him her Shmoopy Woopy, and never once mention the gangbangs, the lesbian ruttings, the dog sex, or the time Fluttershy dressed up like a bear and fucked her in the ass.

He didn’t need to know any of those things; all he needed to know was that Mrs. Cup Cake loved him unconditionally.

...she just loved sex, too. And there was no good reason why she had to choose between them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely one of my naughtier stories, the person that commissioned it really wanted to drive home how depraved Mrs. Cake was. Did it work? :3c
> 
> [See me on tumblr if you like my digs!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
